


When the baby of the group grows up too fast

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hercules is the only one who doesn't faint, M/M, background mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: John Laurens has always been the baby of the group. It's just how things work! At least, that's what his friends assume, until a certain southerner comes around and asks him on his first date.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	When the baby of the group grows up too fast

Nothing sucked quite as much as being the “innocent” friend of the group when you were not the innocent friend nor did you want to be. Nobody knew this quite like John Laurens. He had one fairly obvious misconception about straight sex - which ended up being pretty self explanatory a while later anyways - and now, everyone assumed he was just some sweet, innocent soft boy. Sometimes, he was fine with it, it ensured he got a pretty fun reaction when he said a sex joke. Other times, it kept him from hearing all of the juicy gossip in the group. And as a high school senior, that sucked. Sure, it kept girls from flirting with him, but out of fear of his friends, it also kept most guys from talking to him. 

And it made lunch periods pretty boring. 

“Guys, cover John’s ears, you’ll never guess what I heard today!” 

John rolled his eyes as his friend, Lafayette, barreled over with the latest gossip and as another friend, Alexander, launched himself over the table to cover John’s ears. All he could do was watch as they heard the news about whatever was going on this time. And, judging by their expressions, it must’ve been something interesting. 

“The things people do at this school,” Alexander commented as he took his hands away from John’s ears. “I mean-”

“Hamilton,” someone called out from across the cafeteria, Alexander rolling his eyes in response. 

“Of all people I could get stuck in a partner project with..” he groaned. 

Said person invited himself to sit at their table, nodding at the other three guys at the table before facing Alexander. “I don’t know if you realize this, but we do have to talk if you want to get this project done.” 

“I was literally going to talk to you later, why are you invading my lunch time?” 

“Because you actively avoid me in class. I hate you as much as you hate me, but-” he stopped as his gaze fell on John and began smiling a bit. 

“I’m sorry, I’m being so rude right now. I’m Thomas,” he said, reaching out a hand towards John. 

Alexander tutted and pushed his hand away. “Don’t even think about it. John’s way too sweet to even think about looking at a guy like you.” 

“But he does like guys. That’s all I need from you, I’m pretty sure John can speak for himself if he wants to, though.” 

Their friend Hercules shook his head. “Seriously, don’t even try it. John’s not trying to date anyone. Alexander’s right, you should save your breath.” 

Good on them all for assuming. John just ignored the two of them and tried to figure out how the hell he was supposed to talk to a cute guy. 

“Like I said, if I’m going to hear anything about John, I’d rather hear it from his own mouth.” Thomas’s smile turned into more of a grin. “Can I get your number or something so you can speak for yourself or are your friends telling the truth here?” 

John was somewhat of a blushing mess, but that didn’t stop him from handing over his phone. Hopefully, he’d be less of a dork over text. 

Thomas smiled and put his number in before giving it back to John. “I guess I’ll talk to you later. And Hamilton,” he said, turning to face the shorter friend. “I’m not going to fail because you’re being petty. I’ll talk to you about class later.” Thomas got up and left, leaving John to face his three shocked friends on his own. 

“Why are you guys looking at me like that? I just gave him my phone number, it’s not like I just hopped into his lap and made out with him,” John said, knowing what was about to come. 

“Did you not see the way he was looking at you?” Alexander asked. “Come on, John, you’re better than guys like him!” 

John rolled his eyes. “You’ve said that about literally every guy who’s looked at me ever. We are all the same age, you guys don’t know better than me.” 

“We’re just trying to make sure you don’t end up in trouble or anything. If you actually go out with him, he’ll probably expect you to give him more than a goodnight kiss,” Lafayette pointed out, though, if John was being honest, it wasn’t helping his case. 

“I can handle myself,” John argued. “I mean, in case you forgot, I did take self defense classes.” That was more so he could teach his sisters than anything, since their dad wasn’t jumping at the idea of his daughters learning how to fight, but John did pay pretty close attention in every class. “Besides, I want to date. You and Herc have been dating for a long time and Alexander’s been with a few girls, why is it only a big deal when I’m trying to go out with a guy?” 

“Because you’re the innocent one,” Lafayette responded. “We’re allowed to worry about you, you’re like the baby of our group!” 

John rolled his eyes. “I’m not the baby of the group, we’re all the same age. And I can prove that I can handle myself.” He got up and walked in the same direction Thomas went when he left, pretty quickly finding him. 

“Hey!” he said, a bit too enthusiastic as he caught up. “I mean.. Sorry for shouting..” he said with an awkward laugh. “I’m sorry about those guys, I promise I’m not some prude or whatever. They’re just so stupid overprotective.” 

Thomas smiled as John spoke and he shrugged. “Trust me, I don’t blame them. I would be the exact same way if I had a friend who looked like you,” Thomas responded with a grin. “Aren’t they going to ground you or something for talking to me?” he asked jokingly. 

John laughed a bit and shook his head. “They can say what they want, they’re not my parents or anything...” 

“Well, now that they’re out of the way,” he held out his hand. “It’s nice to properly meet you.” 

John nodded and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.. And I’m glad I didn’t have to explain all of that over text..” 

Thomas shrugged. “It’s fine, I get it. So, now that it’s just us, what do you say to a date tomorrow night? I can pick you up and you can tell me where all of the cool date spots are.” 

“Sounds good,” John responded without hesitation. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“I hope so.” Thomas smiled and turned to keep walking, leaving John to silently cheer to himself. 

Once he was through, John walked back to his friends, sitting down and ignoring their stares. “I have a date and there’s nothing you guys can say to change that,” he said simply before finishing his lunch. 

By the end of the lunch period, Lafayette and Hercules managed to get over most of their shock, but Alexander still wasn’t quite over the accompanying disgust that came with knowing that his best friend was going to date his new worst enemy. 

“You don’t want to go out with that slimeball, John, trust me. He’s so annoying and full of himself, you’ll seriously regret it if you spend literally any more than five minutes near him, I swear!” 

“Well, that’s for me to figure out, isn’t it?” John responded. “You’ve spent all this time making sure I don’t date anybody, now I get to have one date with someone who I choose and you’re just going to have to live with that.” 

“But... I mean, what if he tries something with you?.. Like, what if he tries to kiss you or.. You know, something more?” 

John shrugged. “Maybe I’m not all that against the idea.” 

Alexander practically fainted, falling into Lafayette’s arms. 

“Okay, Herc and I aren’t too crazy about this, but don’t you think you’re taking this just a little bit too overdramatically?” he asked as he helped Alexander to his feet. 

“Yeah, man.. John wants to go on a date, all we can do is make sure he won’t get himself hurt.” 

“Exactly! None of us have been looking forward to this day, but we could only shield him for so long..” 

For John, it really sucked to hear them talk about him like he was a child or like he wasn’t literally right there, but at least Laf and Herc weren’t absolutely freaking out. “Thanks, guys..” 

“Besides, if we give him the talk, then he’ll stay safe for sure.” 

“Nevermind,” John said below his breath, rolling his eyes at Lafayette’s comment. 

“Oh, sorry John... I just mean that Alexander is worried about Thomas taking advantage of you and using your body for his own pleasure, since you don’t really know enough to know when enough is enough..” 

“Oh, I know plenty,” John countered. He looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. He wasn’t a child, but he wasn’t going to blurt out his sex life for the entire school to know. “I’m 18. If Thomas wants to have sex and I decide I want to have sex, we will and there is nothing you can do to stop it. And, if you keep acting like this, the only way you’d ever find out about it is by figuring out a way to recognize a fellow freshly fucked bottom.” 

That time, it was Lafayette’s turn to faint into Hercules’s arms.

“Geez, John.. I didn’t think you were a pure child of god, but what the fuck was that?” he asked as he attempted to wake his boyfriend. 

“We’re in public school. Figure it out.” John turned and walked away, going through the rest of his day alone. 

At the end of the day, John went out to the parking lot, getting ready to go pick up his siblings from school when he was interrupted by someone calling his name. 

“John, wait!” 

He groaned as he recognized Lafayette’s voice, almost sure that he was going to get another lecture. 

Lafayette quickly ran up, panting for breath as he slowed down. “Sorry, I just.. I wanted to apologize... You’re right, we all overreacted, but you’re our best friend... We’re so used to seeing you as our pure friend, we couldn’t help it.” 

“Oh, so Alexander is okay with this?” John deadpanned, already knowing the answer. 

“Well...” 

“I didn’t think so. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” John got in his car and started the engine, rolling down his window as Lafayette knocked. 

“Does it help to know that he’s mainly mad because of who it is?.. I mean, he seems to really hate this guy, I don’t think he’d be thrilled if it were any of us.” 

John shrugged a bit. Maybe he was overreacting, but weren’t his friends supposed to be happy for him getting his first date? He was an adult, surely they didn’t expect that he’d play the baby of the group forever. “Look... I’l text you guys later, but there’s no way I’m not going out with this guy. And if I want to do more, you can’t stop me, but I won’t even think about telling you guys anything if you keep treating me like a kid.” 

Lafayette nodded. “We won’t. I’ll talk to Alexander, don’t worry.” 

John nodded and let himself smile a bit. “Thanks, Laf... I’m sorry for getting so mad.” 

“I guess I’d be pretty upset if I were in your shoes,” Lafayette chuckled before taking a step back. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“I’ll talk to you guys then.” John smiled and left. 

That Sunday morning, John woke up to his phone buzzing repeatedly from its place on his nightstand. He tutted and grabbed it off of the charger, watching as more and more texts buzzed into his group chat with his friends. 

[Laf: John!!! You have to tell us everything!]

[Alex: John, let me know if I need to kill him]

[Alex: I’m not hearing a no.]

[Alex: I swear to god, if he kidnapped you]

[Laf: Alex, we talked about this]

[Alex: I”m allowed to be worried]

[Herc: Guys, I really don’t think this is making him want to talk]

[John: I was sleeping, you tools]

[Laf: John! How was your night?]

[Laf: Did you have fun?]

[Laf: Like- Regular fun, not sexual]

[Laf: Unless]

[John: We didn’t have sex, don’t worry, we just went to an arcade and watched a movie, nothing big]

[Alex: Ohthankgod]

[Herc: Was he nice?]

[John: Yeah, he was pretty cool, I think we’re going to go out again]

[Alex: John.]

[Alex: Of all people]

[Alex: Why him?]

[John: I’m going to block you]

[Herc: Ignore him, he’s just being a big baby, you deserve some fun once in a while]

[John: Thank you, sensible friend #1]

[Laf: Why aren’t I #1?!]

[John: Because you fainted when I said I was a bottom]

[Laf: That is a lot of information to take in!]

[John: Whatever, I’m going to go take a shower, we can hang out at mine later]

[Alex: John, I know for a fact that you always take night showers]

[Herc: Your paranoia is showing]

John chuckled and put his phone down, stretching out. 

“You and I remember the night completely differently,” Thomas joked, kissing John’s cheek. 

John shrugged and curled back up against him. “They’re not ready to hear about that just yet.” 

“I know, I remember. They don’t know anything until you’re ready for it, no problem.” Thomas put his arm around him.

“Thanks for not being upset about this.. If they weren’t such mom friends, I would've told them everything.” 

Thomas shook his head. “You don’t need to explain yourself, I get it. You take all the time you need, hon.” 

John smiled and shut his eyes. He liked being on this side of the secrets. 


End file.
